


She is Beauty, She is Grace

by MessiahMachine



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Adults, Cunnilingus, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Genderfluid Character, Gym Sex, Post-Canon, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 13:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessiahMachine/pseuds/MessiahMachine
Summary: It's been almost four years since Ranma broke up with Akane. Working at the gym pays the bills, and there's certainly some fringe benefits working with other hard young bodies. But when a face from Ranma's past shows up one night, it might be more than they bargained for.
Relationships: Saotome Ranma/Tendou Nabiki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	She is Beauty, She is Grace

**Author's Note:**

> This is connected to a oneshot I wrote, Single Malt Scotch. It was originally supposed to be a oneshot itself but I decided to make it a short series that should still have a few surprises for everyone who read Single Malt Scotch.
> 
> I wanted to have it done for Femmeslash February but I missed my mark due to starting a new job and other RL issues. Hope you enjoy :)

Ranma slumped over the spinny chair at the front-desk. It was dead as a doornail at the gym and she was stuck running out the clock until closing time. The exercise equipment stood motionless. Every piece in its all place, all meticulously cleaned and polished, right down to the smallest cotter pin. And there was still over an hour to go before closing time!

This was the curse of working exam week at a gym right amongst a big campus like  _ Tōdai _ . It didn’t help that Ranma had a knack for losing bets with her coworkers. She was never one to back down from a challenge, and she swore she’d drink Jiro under the table next time. Ranma had decided to make the most of it today, wearing a new pair of two-tone yoga pants guaranteed to draw someone’s eyes to her butt, and a crop-top she’d made from her worn-out old zhongshan. She might not bring anyone home, but at least she could be seen and appreciated, damn it!

But it was all for nought, in this splendid neon desolation. She was giving balancing a pencil on her nose another go when the bell chimed. Ranma sprang to attention, straightening her crop-top so it bared just the right amount of midriff. A leggy brunette stormed in, paying Ranma no mind as she briskly walked into the main floor. 

Normally, Ranma would’ve bristled at a gym member not checking in before heading to the equipment, but tonight she honestly wasn’t being paid enough to give a shit. But she had to admit this customer was certainly pleasant to look at--and Ranma was looking  _ respectfully _ , of course.

The woman’s orange and black striped yoga pants left nothing to the imagination; her legs were very well toned, like a gymnast. Ranma’s eyes traced up her long legs to her broad hips, like a goddess sculpted from marble. The woman wore a faded  _ Tōdai  _ logo hooded sweatshirt. A water bottle jutted from the cloth handbag slung over her shoulder.

The mystery woman knew her way around the gym, wasting no time before beginning her stretches and warm up run on the treadmill. Ranma waited at the desk, busying herself with meaningless tasks while sneaking glances at the customer. She figured she’d let the woman warmup before making her way over and offering the personal trainer sales pitch. She certainly wouldn’t mind giving some intimate, hands-on coaching.

Ranma furtively shook her head, feeling the heat rising in her cheeks. Yeah, this dry spell had gone on too long if her mind was wandering to putting the moves on customers. They were supposed to proposition her, not the other way around.  _ Yeah, it will be purely professional coaching _ , Ranma told herself, as she failed to put those lewd thoughts out of her head.

When the woman made her way to the weight rack, Ranma sauntered over. The woman was relacing her trainers as Ranma approached. “Hi miss, welcome to our gym,” said Ranma, “would you be interested in a free trial of our--” Ranma stopped dead as the woman spun around, revealing a familiar face. “Nabiki?!”

The mercenary girl tutted as the water bottle slipped out from the crook of her arm. “Wow...long time no see, Ranma.”

To Ranma’s great surprise, Nabiki seemed perfectly happy to ignore the elephant in the room: the messy break up with Akane in their last year of high school.

The tension in Nabiki’s shoulders relaxed a centimeter. Her icy stare warmed. “It’s...it’s good to see a friendly face,” she forced out. Her armor had cracked, but the vulnerability still remained carefully hidden.

So Ranma lingered, helping her set up weights for reps, or configure the machines for Nabiki’s level of fitness. She passed the time just talking about where their lives had taken them in the past three years. Something plucked at Ranma’s heart, hearing Nabiki talk about the long hours she spent alone, her nose buried in a book, putting her life on hold for a hazy mirage that everyone said was a bright future in law.

“Forgive me if I’m being too familiar after all these years,” Ranma said with a sight, “but that sounds so lonely. If it’s any consolation, I’m happy to see you.”

“It is. After I left Furinkan, I realised most of the friends I had were purely professional and didn’t care to keep in touch. At first that suited me. But then…” Nabiki stared off into the middle distance. She quickly changed the subject before she could stumble into one of those Moments of emotional intimacy, the kind that Ranma usually managed to screw up when it was with Akane, Shampoo or Ukyo. “Well, I think that’s enough curls.”

Ranma took Nabiki’s hands in hers. “Nope, you’ve still got more reps in you.”

“Torturer,” Nabiki whined. But she didn’t give up. Ranma kept pressing for more from her on each exercise. Even when she thought she couldn’t quite do it. But Ranma was adamant that she always do just a little bit more than her usual routine.

There was a glimmer of pride in Ranma’s smile each time Nabiki accepted the challenge. A few more reps here, another kilo there. Nabiki always complained. But she didn’t give up.

“Jeesh, is this you way of getting back at me for making a little cash?” Nabiki said, slumping against the leg extension machine.

“Oh, did you used to do that? I’d totally forgotten,” Ranma fibbed.

“What a performance. So tell me, why’d you end up working at a gym.”

“The relaxed dress code.”

“Uh-huh.”

“I’m not lying. But you’re right, at first anything would do and this seemed suited to my talents. But,” Ranma paused, flexing for emphasis, “I spent a lot of my life working on my physique in one way or another. It was...nice...to find a place where the work was appreciated.”

“Scoring with the local gym bunnies?” Nabiki smirked. She mimed giving a blowjob, poking her tongue into her cheek. She expected Ranma to fold like a cheap-suit like she always did at any sort of hint of lewdness. But when Ranma just nodded and kept right at coaching her, a faint blush rose on Nabiki’s face.

That sudden confidence turned the Ice Queen into putty in Ranma’s hands, and Nabiki wondered if she knew it. She was hyperaware now of how close their bodies were as Ranma guided her through some new exercises to target some muscle groups she’d been neglecting. 

It was all professional, at least right now. But it was intimate, and Nabiki found herself craving every lingering touch on her arms or her legs. Or everytime Ranma’s pressed into the right posture.

And just like that, the main exercises were done. And for the first time, Nabiki wanted it to continue. 

“Well, I think I did enough damage to you,” Ranma said, cocky as ever, “what’s your normal cooldown routine?”

_I rush to class because I’m usually running late_ , Nabiki said to herself. “Yoga,” she said aloud, nodding a bit too anxiously.

Ranma didn’t notice or care. She hadn’t been entirely oblivious to the effect she was having on Nabiki. But she didn’t think much would come of it. Nevertheless, she was more than happy to stay close to Nabiki. “Good. Hydrate and protein shake, then we’ll get at it. How advanced would you say you are at yoga?”

“I’m pretty practiced at it,” Nabiki said, “But I’m sure you could give me a few pointers.”

“It would be my pleasure.”

“Oh would it now?” Nabiki tutted as once again her little jabs of innuendo just rolled right off Ranma. Somewhere along the line, the teen she’d once known had become ironclad. It suddenly dawned on her that the last time they’d met, Ranma had been nervously adamant that  _ he _ was a man, and that any indication to the contrary was just him having fun in a girl costume.

None of that anxious uncertainty remained. Whatever Ranma considered themself, this womanly guise was as natural to her now as her birth form. And yet she behaved more confidently  _ masculine _ now, in skin-tight lycra and hot-pink sports bra, than she ever had as a teenage boy. 

“Ya know, Ranma,” Nabiki paused mid stretch. “Forgive me for saying this, but somehow I can’t help but think I’m finally seeing the real you.”

It had all been so natural, but now in this moment of clarity Ranma realized that she was helping press Nabiki’s supple body through a difficult yoga stretch, without a shred of embarrassment about the physical proximity or intimacy with another woman. Still, Ranma couldn’t help but ask, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You always had this nervous energy, especially in your girl mode. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this relaxed before…” Nabiki panted with the exertion, “and with your hand on my ass no less!”  _ Gotem. _

“That’s your thigh, Nabiki,” said Ranma. She slid her hand further up the mercenary girl’s leg, squeezing for emphasis. “ _ This _ is your ass.”

Nabiki froze in place, the gears grinding in her brain. The bright flush rose on her cheeks. Just when Ranma started to fear she’d taken it too far, Nabiki finally said, “Okay, fair play. I honestly never thought about what to do if you ever just rolled with my teasing.”

“Never thought I’d get one over on you.”

“Yeah yeah, don’t let it go to your head, sport.”

The rest of the yoga was fairly routine in between the commiseration about how insufferable the local students could be. When Nabiki finished, complaining about lingering muscle tightness, Ranma went to work right away, massaging her shoulders and back as she lay face down on the mat.

“Mmm, this is nice,” said Nabiki, “Do you give all your customer’s massages?”

“It’s supposed to cost extra, on top of the normal one-on-one coaching fee. Even then I only do it for the ones I like.”

“The ones you like, huh?”

“You heard me.”

Nabiki groaned as she felt the tension of her school work melt-away under Ranma’s careful ministrations. “I hope this won’t cost too much extra.”

“It’s on the house.”

Nabiki let out a satisfied moan. She wondered why those words made her feel so tingly? “My my, you don’t know how much I needed this.” Her cheeks flushed brighter at her careless vulnerability.

“Oh, I can guess,” laughed Ranma.

Some dark impulse compelled Nabiki to try to turn the tables, to hide the vulnerability of intimacy with more teasing. “Just what I needed, some intense hands-on work from a hot gym bunny to do me right.”

The Ranma she’d once known would have recoiled at such double-entendre. But tonight she leaned in close and whispered in Nabiki’s ear, “Oh, I’m more than happy to work out all your kinks.”

Maybe it was that good of a delivery. Or maybe she just  _ needed _ it that much. Whatever the reason, when Nabiki rolled over to see Ranma smirking at her, she cupped the redhead’s cheek and pulled her into a long, yearning kiss.

Ranma responded instantly, her hands pressing Nabiki onto her back. Ranma straddled Nabiki, kissing the mercenary girl with feverish delight. As they made out, their hands roamed across form-fitting lycra without a care in the world. At least until Ranma parted with a whine. “Wait,” she said.

Nabiki’s heart raced as Ranma tiptoed to the main entrance. Ranma looked over her shoulder with a mischievous grin, locking the door and turning off the signs and lights. Nabiki’s heart pounded harder with each switch.  _ My god, I’m really going to do this _ , thought Nabiki.

Ranma returned, still beaming that bright smile. She looked almost feral with desire in the pale neon light streaming through the bay windows. “Come with me,” she said.

“Oh, I’m definitely going to  _ come _ with you.”

“Oh ho!” Ranma helped Nabiki to her feet, then slid her hand to the small of Nabiki’s back, pulling her hip-to-hip. “The showers are a great place to get some privacy.”

The thought was delightful. But Nabiki still had enough presence of mind to think of the obvious consequences. “Won’t you change if we...I mean, not that I have a problem either way but--”

Ranma silenced her with a kiss. When the self-conscious panic had given way to sublime lust, Ranma whispered, “I used waterproof soap this morning.”

“I’ve never been with a woman before,” blurted Nabiki. “Well, I’ve never been with a man either but what I’m trying to say is I don’t what I’m doing--”

“Nabiki, your rambling is cute but please relax.” Ranma nuzzled closer. “We can go at whatever speed is most comfortable for you.”

Ranma led her by the hand into the locker room. 

They undressed together in the twilight. The game of grabass continued, like they couldn’t bear to be parted for more than a moment.

Nabiki was about to turn on the tap when Ranma wrapped her arms around Nabiki, pulling their bodies tight together. Ranma’s skin was so impossibly smooth on hers; Nabiki shuddered with burning hot desire as Ranma pressed her against the cold tile. Ranma’s breasts squished pleasantly against Nabiki’s back as the redhead’s hot breath tickled at her ear. 

Ranma nibbled hungrily at the delicate skin of Nabiki’s neck. Her fingers delved down the mercenary girl’s belly to the perfectly trimmed landing strip of pubic hair.

“Ahh,” cried Nabiki, “I’ve never had--”

“I know.”

Ranma was delicate, almost teasing with her feather light strokes over Nabiki’s clitoral hood. Nabiki was much more forceful in her own private moments, yet somehow this was leaving her weak-kneed and quivering.

“Damn girl, you haven’t even turned the tap on and you’re  _ this wet _ ,” said Ranma.

“And whose fault is that?”

“Hey, a little foreplay never hurt anyone.”

“Mhmm,” Nabiki moaned a bit too loudly. That such lewd sounds had escaped her lips brought another wave of flushed embarrassment to her face.

“Oh that’s what I love to hear.”

The hot water felt divine. And damn, did Nabiki envy the glorious water pressure in this luxury shower system. The multi-headed deluge was miles away from the dinky little faucets in the dorms. The water washed away the lingering feeling of grossness from her workout.

Ranma just let Nabiki have her moment under the spray, pulling back to a lighter foreplay. Ranma kissed her under the spray, running her fingers through the other woman’s hair.

“It’s been forever since I’ve had a decent bath,” said Nabiki, breathless from the kissing. “And such wonderful company too.”

“Flatterer,” laughed Ranma. “To be honest, the showers are half the reason I still work here.”

“Is the other half hot gym bunnies like me?”

You’re goddamn right.” Ranma mentally added,  _ But I don’t mind the hot gym studs either _ .

“You really have grown up.”

Ranma nuzzled closer, just revelling in the feeling of Nabiki’s polished nails running over her skin. But now it was time to rock Nabiki’s world. “I’m going to go down on you, Nabiki, if that’s alright with you.”

It was more than alright. After a deep French kiss, Nabiki nudged Ranma down to her knees. The redhead grabbed Nabiki’s butt firmly before running her long tongue languidly over Nabiki’s pussy.

Ranma was a master of eating pussy. Within seconds, Nabiki was quivering with delight. Ranma swirled her tongue between and across Nabiki’s labia, never dwelling anywhere for too long. The delicate strokes of her tongue came with the ebb and flow of Nabiki’s moans. Teasing, flicking, lapping. Deep within the lips of her pussy, or swirling across the firm button of her clitoris. Whatever seemed to make Nabiki moan the loudest and dig her nails into Ranma’s shoulders; in that moment it was the redhead’s weapon of choice.

“Fuck, ah! I think I’m going to come,” said Nabiki, sucking air through her teeth.

“Not yet,” Ranma cried, smacking Nabiki’s firm rump.

Nabiki whined at the withdrawal of contact. Her whimpers stopped when Ranma slid her thumb over Nabiki’s pussy, gently circling over her clitoral hood.

Nabiki locked with Ranma’s piercing blue eyes. The redhead batted her lashes, blinking away the streams of eyeshadow and mascara running down her face. Then she resumed licking more ravenously, putting her whole mouth to work. Ranma’s luscious lips felt divine against Nabiki’s, but that wasn’t doing half the work of Ranma’s intense, smouldering gaze. 

_ Look at me _ , said her wordless gaze.  _ I’ll give you the whole world, every diamond studded city, all the fire and passion, if you’ll just come for me. _

It was too much. Nabiki felt her ego drift away, all her fears, doubts and insecurities were banished, all self-control slipping away. She fought valiantly not to come, not to give in to the mortifying ordeal of being known, until her hazy thoughts couldn’t remember what she was even resisting for. All she knew was this stunning goddess was gazing at her like she was the only woman in the whole world.

_ Come for me _ , Ranma beckoned.

Nabiki cried out, feeling the strength leave her legs as the rush of bliss burned through her. Tense as iron, she dug deeper into Ranma’s shoulders with white-knuckle intensity. Ranma’s firm grip on Nabiki’s thighs was the only thing keeping her from collapsing into a boneless heap.

Half the pleasure is giving, Ranma decided. Down on her knees, listening to Nabiki cry out her name like a prayer was intoxicating. Both master and supplicant, she gave her genuflection of passion to Nabiki, tasting her lovely nectar. 

Ranma couldn’t remember the last time a partner turned her on this much. She could have never imagined that Nabiki’s ecstasy could sound so angelic, or that she’d burn with such desire just from going down on her.

Finally, Nabiki could endure no more and wilted. Ranma, sitting seiza, helped her float gently down to straddle Ranma’s lap, arms draped across her shoulders. The brunette panted like she’d just done the triathlon. Ranma kissed her cheek and hugged her close while she recovered.

The hot water continued to spray over them. When Ranma was starting to worry, Nabiki began to stir. “I...I think I need a moment,” said Nabiki.

Still beaming with an ear-to-ear grin for her handwork, Ranma kissed Nabiki and said, “You wanna just soak for a bit in the tub and cuddle?”

After Nabiki nodded, Ranma helped her to her feet. Nabiki stood on shaky legs, but otherwise made it over to the hot pool under her own power. She sank into the bubbling, scented bath, nestling close to Ranma. 

“I must say, this is quite nice,” said Nabiki. “I’ve...I’ve never been much for cuddling. But I might be coming around to it.”

“Coming around huh?” 

“You are ravenous, aren’t you.”

“Only because you’re so gorgeous.”

Nabiki laughed. “Damn, where was this enthusiasm when we were fake engaged in high school?”

Nabiki hadn’t meant to remind Ranma of Akane. She’d only been teasing him about how flustered and bashful he always was at any hint of an advance, but as soon as the words left her lips she realized her mistake. Ranma let out a heavy sigh, “Where indeed,” she said.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bring her up. I...I just meant, it was fun teasing you, but...even then I wasn’t opposed to doing more with you.”

“I know. I realised when I settled in here after high school that...being closed off had wrecked all of the relationships I had with the girls who cared about me. I...I never want that to happen again.”

Nabiki placed her hand on Ranma’s cheek, thumb caressing gently. She didn’t have the words to heal a broken heart. But maybe tonight they could share their loneliness and be made whole again. Their lips touched, a tender kiss compared to the ravenous hunger before. 

Ranma had given Nabiki such exquisite treatment, and it was time to return the favor. Nabiki dipped her hand between Ranma’s thighs. Ranma moaned, and pressed herself against Nabiki.

That almost weightless feeling, adrift in the floral scented water, had hidden the outside the world behind the veil of bliss. Right now, there was just Nabiki’s touch, caressing her breasts and diving into her pussy. Nabiki’s fingers were well practiced, and that skill was certainly appreciated.

“Oh, you like that?” Nabiki said, sucking on Ranma’s ear lobe.

“Yeah,” panted Ranma.

“How much?”

“Fuck…”

“Mmmhmm.”

Ranma’s hand found Nabiki’s in between her legs. She pressed the brunette’s palm tighter to her sex, guiding Nabiki’s fingers. Nabiki slipped her middle and ring fingers inside Ranma’s pussy. The sensation was so wondrously slick, even in the bath that the entry was almost effortless. 

Nabiki was certainly practiced at this, and Ranma hoped she’d still have it in her after being worked over by Nabiki to tease the other girl for how much she must’ve practised on herself to get this good. She fought the good fight to delay the rush to orgasm, but with how pent-up she’d been and all the work that Nabiki’s sights, sounds and taste had done to get her fired up, it felt like vanity.

Ranma squeezed the edge of the tub with white knuckles when she finally did come. Her cries of ecstasy echoed off the tiles like a round of applause. 

“That’s it, good girl!” Nabiki cried, “Come for me!”

The words “good girl” were doing strange things to Ranma, and she didn’t have anything left outside the rush of pleasure to wonder what that said about her. She just clung to the edge of the pool and rode out the wave until she started to ache. 

Nabiki had been just the right kind of rough with her, and that meant she was going to be paying for this later. But when it was this good, it was more than worth it. The post-orgasmic makeout was nice too. When Nabiki came up for air though, Ranma glared up at her, “Good girl?”

“Well, are you?”

“I’d rather not get into that, Nabiki.” Ranma gave her another little kiss to show that she wasn’t  _ that _ upset. 

“Well, if there is a next time---and I really hope there will be--I’d like to see how it is with your other form.”

“I’d like that. A lot.”

They took their time wrapping up their tryst. There would be no walk of shame for either of them. The physical intimacy continued as they went through the more practical parts of bathing. They washed each other’s hair, enjoying the bliss from another’s hands running through their hair. It was a simple pleasure, but it wasn’t something either Ranma or Nabiki had since they were little.

Alone, they could let down the guard long enough to just enjoy each other’s touch. After washing up and toweling off, Nabiki insisted on brushing out and braiding Ranma’s hair for her.

“I mean, that sounds nice,” Ranma said, almost giddy at the thought, “but I don’t want to impose. I was just going to put into a ponytail and call it good.”

“I insist!” said Nabiki.

“Are you sure? I know it’s exam week, and I don’t want to keep you up too late.”

“I’m actually done with mine. But even if I wasn’t, still...I want to do this for you.”

Ranma blushed. “In that case, by all means…”

Once the snags were taken care of, there was an innocent sort of bliss that just radiated out from Ranma. It was almost enough to make her forget that she was sitting seiza, naked, in front of the woman she just had sex with. Nabiki hummed along as she started gathering up and separating locks of Ranma’s hair to braid it.

“Ya know, you’re pretty good at this,” said Ranma.

“I learned from Kasumi. Didn’t think it would be of any use then, but I guess it turned out for the best.” Nabiki planted a kiss on Ranma’s cheek. 

They finished dressing, and Nabiki stayed to help Ranma do the final tidy up before they left. Nabiki waited with bated breath as Ranma locked the door behind her. They both started speaking, stumbling over each other’s words until they let out a cathartic laugh.

“Okay, you go first,” said Nabiki.

“Well, I was saying I’d like to walk you home. I mean, I don’t know what sort of thing we have. But I’m enjoying it, and I’d like to see you more.”

“I was about to say the same thing.”


End file.
